


What God brings to Earth

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Hinted Sabriel, M/M, like you have to squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: He opens his eyes.He is alive.He can't be alive. He died. He remembers his brother stabbing him with his Angelic sword, he remembers the pain, the grief, the cold ground under his dying body, he remembers his spirit dissolving into nothingness. He remembers everything.





	What God brings to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> COW-T #): spirito

He opens his eyes.

It's sunny. Actually, there's a lot of light.

He doesn't know where he is. He can' t see anything but a bright, dazzling, golden light.

He is alive.

He can't be alive. He died. He remembers his brother stabbing him with his Angelic sword, he remembers the pain, the grief, the cold ground under his dying body, he remembers his spirit dissolving into nothingness. He remembers everything.

How could his spirit be alive again? Wasn’t his Grace supposed to return to the entity who gave it to him from the start, God?

He blinks.

Then he realizes what happened.

"Why?" he asks. He is aware he never behaved, he left, hiding between humans, asking a pagan god the permission to use his name, forgetting who he was.

"Because I love you, my son" the Light answers. "I've brought back Castiel, it would be pretty unfair of me not bringing back you too."

Gabriel is not sure about what to do next. He tries to brace on his elbow.

"Now is when I thank you? Because I'm not sure to stay dead was that bad. What do I do now? Return to Heaven and pretend I didn't fly away centuries ago? I'm sure it will work."

"Actually, I need you on Earth. I need you helping the Winchesters."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You are my Messenger, Gabriel, even if you forgot it."

The Archangel nods. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just watch their backs," the Light says. "I'm sure it won't be a difficult task, especially for what concerns the youngest brother. Am I wrong?" His voice seems... amused? Oh, that's great.

Gabriel has the decency to blush. He is still talking with his Father, after all.

"That's all right" the Light reassures him. "I'm in Team Free Will too." Then he disappears and Gabriel is sure, even if he can't see anything else but light, that he winked.

He can see the sky now and it's light blue, with small and tiny clouds. It's a beautiful day for resurrection.

"Ahem..." someone clears his throat behind him.

So he becomes suddenly aware that he is completely naked in a wheat field and a farmer - probably the owner of the field - is staring at him with an expression that is halfway between surprise and amused irony.

"How much did you drink last night?”


End file.
